Red Willow's
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Nothing's quite as it apears and Willow is about to prove that no one know's her quite as well as they think they do. XanderAnya, BuffyReily, WillowMethos. Discontinued
1. Willow’s Secret

Hey all. I'm new to the list and this is my first try at either Highlander or Buffy fanfics (I mostly write Slayers fanfics but I'm ploting out a major crossover) And thought I would give it a shot. Anyway tell me if I should continue with this or just blow it up with that C-4 over there *point to large pile of C-4 in corner*.

Title- Red Willow's (1/?)

Author- Danyella Skyler Silverfire

Email- [bountyhunter_danyella@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer- I don't own them. Wish I did but I don't so please don't sue me.

Rating- PG-13 I guess (Language)

Category- Crossover w/ Highlander

Distribution- Ask and you shall receive.

Pairings- Xander/Anya, Buffy/Reily, Willow/Methos mentioned

Summary- Willow and Xander have some deadly secrets that their keeping from everyone.

Dedication- To anyone who even bothers to read what I write.

Feedback- Please. I love feedback good or bad. It helps me come up with more ideas for stories.

# Chapter One

## Willow's Secret

Willow closed the cover of the tome she was reading and began to quickly and silently gather up her stuff putting it into her bag as she prepared to leave. "I got to get going guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where you going Wills?" Buffy asked from where she sat on Giles couch reading another book researching a new prophecy that had Giles in a flurry.

"I have to go. I have a meeting I need to get to and I don't want to be late." Willow answered softly as she put on her ankle length trench coat before heading to the door.

"All right Wills. Tell me how your 'meeting' went tomorrow at lunch okay?" Buffy asked before turning back to her book.

"Willow why don't you wait and let Spike take you? He'll be back soon and it _is_ late." Giles said from where he sat reading a book trying to find _any_ information on the prophecy.

"I'll be fine Giles, but thanks for worrying. 'Night everyone." With a final wave Willow shut the door behind her and headed off into the night.

"Well since Wills decided to bail me and Anya will go too. It _is_ kinda late and we need to get some sleep for a fresh start tomorrow." Xander left the apartment dragging Anya behind him after saying goodbye to everyone so that she wouldn't put in any of her off color comments.

After five minutes of silence Buffy suddenly closed her book and slammed it onto the coffee table with a loud thump before glared at Giles as he jumped at the sudden sound. "Something's going on." Buffy stated in an irritated voice.

"W-what do you mean Buffy?" Giles asked startled by her sudden outburst.

"Something's going on with Willow and Xander. I have a feeling that Anya's in on it to."

"They seem fine to me." Giles said with a slightly worried frown.

"Giles their hardly around anymore; and when they are they leave as soon as possible. They're keeping something from us and I don't like it." Buffy said irritated at being kept out of the loop in her friend's lives.

"M-maybe they're trying to rebuild their friendship? It _has_ been rather strained for the last year or so." The ex-Watcher said trying to calm his Slayer down.

"I know Giles and I respect that, it's just that I'm lucky if I see Willow for more than five minutes in week unless we have something to research. I only see Xander when we are researching something and that's never for very long. I'm afraid I'm losing my friends Giles."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. They are probably just working really hard on rebuilding their friendship. I'm sure that soon things will be back to normal."

"I'm sure you're right Giles. I just worried though. They've been so distant lately." Buffy said before sighing and picking up her book again.

*********************************

"They're getting suspicious." Xander said from where he leaned one hip against a headstone.

"I know they are Xander but we have to keep this a secret for as long as possible. I told you that they shouldn't know for as long as possible. It's too dangerous if they know." Willow said as she sat on top of the headstone across from him and Anya.

"I know it's just hard. I mean finding out that you're going to outlive all you're friends is kind hard."

Xander said with a sad frown.

"I know, but it does make you value you're friends more." Willow said with a sad look in her eyes.

Xander smiled weakly before draping his arm around Anya's shoulders. "So why are we here again?" He asked as he tried to get Willow out of her funk.

"Because an old friend of mine is going to meet us, and this is holy ground so we don't have to worry about ambush from Others." Willow said with amusement tingeing her voice again as she remembered her old friend.

"So this friend just and old friend or and _old friend_." Xander asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"The oldest. He was my teacher." Willow said.

"So you have sex with him?" Anya asked bluntly.

Willow chuckled softly before answering, "That you don't need to know Anya, but maybe someday I'll tell you."

Anya pouted before laughing slightly, "I like you much better when you're not pretending to be the shy wallflower. It doesn't suit you to act like that."

"I know Anya. But then you have seen me both as what I was and what I am. Not many can say that." Willow said with amusement in her voice before adding, "Besides if I started acting like the _real_ me Buffy and the others would think I was possessed or something."

"Hey I can tell you right now that being possessed is not as much fun as it sounds." Xander said frowning slightly at the memories.

Willow and Xander suddenly drew their swords and looked around cautiously as they felt the familiar buzz that signaled when another of their kind was nearby.

"Nice to see you're still cautious Red. I wouldn't want to see you lose that lovely head of you're because you became to lazy." A tall dark haired man said as he stepped out of the shadows and approached them.

Willow smiled widely as she put away her sword before hugging him tightly. "It's good to see you again Methos. It's been years."

*********************************

End Chapter One

   [1]: http://us.f11.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Compose?To=bountyhunter_danyella@yahoo.com&YY=18685&order=down&sort=date&pos=0



	2. Some Secrets Come Out

Hey all. I would just like to say thanks for you're wonderful responses. I was so inspired that I spent a week plotting out ideas for the story and you'll just _love_ them! Plus I have a whole lot of surprises planed for the future chapters. Tell me what you think. I'm not sure but I think I did better in this chapter. I think that I'm actually getting this whole dialog thing down which is odd considering how little I actually talk… to anybody. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll take suggestions whatever and see if they work for what I have planed. Thanks for listening to me babble if you're reading this. I'll let you get to the story now.

Title- Red Willow's (2/?)

Author- Danyella Skyler Silverfire

Email- [bountyhunter_danyella@yahoo.com][1]

Website- www.crosswinds.net/~danyella

Disclaimer- I don't own them. Wish I did but I don't so please don't sue me.

Rating- PG-13 I guess (Language and some kissing)

Category- Crossover w/ Highlander

Distribution- Ask and you shall receive.

Pairings- Xander/Anya, Buffy/Reily, Willow/Methos

Summary- Some secrets about Willow are revealed but not even nearly all of them. *grins mischievously*

Dedication- To anyone who even bothers to read what I write.

Feedback- Please. I love feedback good or bad. It helps me come up with more ideas for stories.

# Chapter Two

## Some Secrets Come Out

"All I get is a hug? Have you found someone else and not told me Red?" Methos asked his eyes glinting with repressed humor.

"Never. You should know that old man." Willow said before dragging his head down and pulling him into a deeply passionate kiss.

"Looks like she _has_ had sex with him." Anya observed while watching in interest as they kissed like lover's who knew each other's body's well and weren't afraid of being public in their affection.

"I can tell. Hey guys! Remember? Impressionable youth here?" Xander called out to the heavily involved couple in front of them.

Willow pulled back reluctantly from Methos and turned to face Xander and Anya, "Sorry about that, but we haven't seen each other for an extended periods of time so you'll understand if we're a little…"

"Enthusiastic?" Methos suggested as he slipped his arms comfortablyaround her waist.

"That'll do." Willow said as she turned her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Oh where are my manners, Methos this is Xander my newest student, and his girlfriend Anya, a former vengeance demon. She'll become one again soon but not until we're ready to leave town though. Xander, Anya this is Methos my former teacher and now my husband."

"HUSBAND! When did you get married? And why wasn't I invited?" Xander yelped slightly hurt that she hadn't told him.

"The first time or the most recent time?" Willow asked mischievously.

"Umm…both." Xander said hesitantly not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer but decided that it was best to know.

"Well… the first time was about 2300 year's ago wasn't it?" Methos looked at Willow, who nodded before continuing, "and the most recent was about 10 years ago. We like to renew our vows every so often." Methos answered as he kissed the top of Willow's head.

"Damn Willow, I knew that you went back in time a way's but not that much." Anya said slightly astonished at the scope of time that they had been together, "You're even older than me!"

"I know. And the whole time I was able to keep it down to only a handful of immortals and other beings that know about me and their mostly family so I don't worry. I'm going to officially enter the game in a couple of years so that I can thumb my nose at the Watchers without them knowing. One of the family is going to pretend to be my teacher."

"Family? I thought that we couldn't have kids." Xander said slightly confused.

"Well our family is a bit odd, it consists of me, Methos, Methos' brothers, my former students, you, and Anya now." Willow answered her face glowing at the mention of her family.

"Wow. I have a family now. When do we get to meet them all? I mean I would like to meet my new family." Xander said enthusiastically.

"Soon. Every once in a while we like to get together and through a big party that usually lasts a few months. Usually we get together after I've had a new student for a year or so. We all help with the training, but I'm the main teacher. So we like to get the student comfortable around all of us. Makes for less problems in the future." Willow said as she leaned back comfortably into Methos' embrace.

"Besides it's a good excuse to get drunk with people that can actually keep up with us." Methos added in wry amusement.

"Wow, sounds fun. And when exactly will this be? Is that why Methos is here?" Xander asked enthusiastic at the thought of what sounded like a totally wild party.

"About a week or so they'll start arriving in town, Methos always show's up a week previous if he isn't with me already, so that he can meet the new student and start planing on what the student needs to learn and with who. Only ones we didn't do that with were my first three students because things were a little… tense between him and his brothers. Also there were some other contributing factors that you will learn soon enough."

"Oh. So I go from having a crappy family to having a really cool big family huh? Sounds great." Xander said happily.

"Well some of them are a bit… unusual but you get used to them after a while." Willow said laughing lightly as she thought of some of the more… eccentric members of the rather extended family.

"Also Xander you should be careful of my brothers. Don't piss them off. You won't like what they do." Methos warned Xander.

"Got it. Respect the uncles. That the only warning I need?" Xander asked taking the warning to heart because Methos gave this feeling of being a person who rarely gave warnings, and when he did you should listen to them.

"There are a few others that you shouldn't piss off for the same reason or similar ones but you should be able to tell when you meet them." Willow said softly.

"Cool. So can we go home now? It's getting kinda late and I would like to actually get some sleep tonight if possible. You know with the research, and finding out all this stuff about you, and the training that you're going to be putting me through tomorrow." Xander said.

"Sure Xan. Come on Methos, let me show you the place we're staying. Got plenty of room for everyone and no one around for a few miles or so. It's a way's out of town but that just means that no one will be disturbed by our… enthusiastic family discussions." Willow said as she started to walk to were she had parked her car.

Methos laughed at her description as he followed Willow. Xander and Anya shared a considering look before following them and getting in the back seat of the car before it drove off out of town.

*********************************

End Chapter Two

   [1]: http://us.f11.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Compose?To=bountyhunter_danyella@yahoo.com&YY=35159&order=down&sort=date&pos=0



	3. The Prophecy and Immortality

Well here's chapter 3. Tell me what you think. I did a whole _lot_ of dialog in this chapter but it was nessicary. Anyway I think it went rather well. And you find out some of why the story is called Red Willow's.

Title- Red Willow's (3/?) 

Author- Danyella Skyler Silverfire 

Email- [bountyhunter_danyella@yahoo.com][1]

Website- www.crosswinds.net/~danyella

Disclaimer- I don't own them. Wish I did but I don't so please don't sue me.

Rating- PG-13 I guess (Language and some kissing) 

Category- Crossover w/ Highlander 

Distribution- Ask and you shall receive. 

Pairings- Xander/Anya, Buffy/Reily, Willow/Methos 

Summary- The rest of the gang finally meet 'Adam'. A prophecy is revealed and the gang find out about Immortals and Watchers.

Note: I should mention that in the Buffyverse Tara never existed but Willow has been working on her magic, and in the Highlander universe the whole Horsemen thing never happened so Duncan and the rest never found out that Methos was Death. Also Archangel never happened so Richie is still around.

Dedication- To anyone who even bothers to read what I write. 

Feedback- Please. I love feedback good or bad. It helps me come up with more ideas for stories. 

# Chapter Three

## The Prophecy and Immortality

Spike was sprawled out on Giles couch watching the television when the door opened.

When he looked up he was surprised to see that Willow was followed in by a strange man who stood a little to close to his Willow for his comfort.

"Giles? You here?" Willow called throughout the condo.

"Right here Willow. Who's this?" Giles asked walking out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea.

"Oh this is Dr. Adam Peirson. The council sent him to help with the prophecy you've been researching. He knows a lot about a certain part of it even though he is from another branch of the Watcher's Council."

Willow said introducing Adam to Giles.

"Really? I aware that the Council had another branch." Giles said after shaking Adam's hand.

"Yes well we're a lot more secret than you're branch of the council. Willow tells me that her and a few others help you for research and such. Why don't you show me this prophecy while we wait for the other's to show up?" Adam asked with a slight British accent.

"Yes that's a good idea. Willow can you call the others? Right this way Dr. Peirson." Giles said not even checking to see if Willow would do as he asked.

"Sure thing Giles." Willow said as she moved towards the phone.

"Just Adam please." Adam said before following Giles to the study to look at the original copy of the prophecy.

*************************

"So G-man what's going on?" Xander asked from where he sat on the couch next to Anya and Spike waiting for Giles to explain why they were there and who the strange man was.

"Please don't call me that. And you're all here because there's some new information on a prophecy that I've been researching. The council sent Dr. Peirson here to help us with it because they said he would be able to help. Although I am still unclear as to how." Giles said looking in annoyance at the closed-mouthed doctor.

"So how can you help Dr.?" Buffy asked from where she sat on Reily's lap in one of the chairs.

"Well like I told Giles I work for another branch of the Watcher's Council, and a few of the references in the prophecy pointed to something that has to do with my branch of the Council. So since I know the most about the references that caught their attention they sent me to help out." Adam said from were he stood.

"You still haven't told my which part of the prophecy concerns you. And just what does you're branch of the council do? I've never heard of it before." Xander asked worriedly.

"That's because it's never concerned you before to know about us. We like to keep as quiet about our existence as possible unlike your branch." Adam said in a slightly superior tone of voice.

"Well then just what does you're branch do? I think that it's necessary for us to know now don't you?" Giles asked in frustration.

"Well you'll find out eventually if what I suspect about the prophecy is true. My branch of the Council documents the lives of Immortals." Adam said.

"Immortals? Like in vampires? Why would you want to document _their_ lives?" Buffy asked eliciting a soft growl from Spike.

"There are different types of immortals Buffy." Giles told her.

"The type of Immortals we document are simply called Immortals and are exactly like humans except they cannot die except for their head to be cut off thus giving the winner that Immortal's Quickening." Adam explained.

"What's a 'quickening'?" Giles asked fascinated by this new information.

"It's an Immortal's power. When an Immortal loses their head to another Immortal all their powers and memory's are transferred to the winner causing a lighting storm called the 'Quickening'." Adam answered.

"This is fascinating but why did they send you? You told me earlier that you where a researcher not a field agent. A researcher of what exactly?" Giles asked.

"I research our records trying to the ancients Immortals. But most specifically I research Methos the oldest Immortal, or the Ancient One as he is sometimes referred to as." Adam said in lecture mode.

"Just how old is this 'Methos'?" Willow asked.

"Roughly about five thousand years old." Adam stated calmly.

"Excuse me did you say five _thousand_ years old?" Giles said shocked.

"Yes I did."

"Must look pretty ancient huh?" Spike said.

"Actually no. Immortals after their First Death stop aging completely. They also heal very quickly. They get no scars after their First Death. They can have them from before their First Death, but that's it. They also can't have children. Ever."

"First death? I though that these Immortals couldn't die unless their head was cut off." Xander said confused.

"They can't die _permanently_ unless their head is cut off. They are raised as ordinary mortals until their First Death that activates their Immortal status and puts them in the Game. They can still die. They just won't stay dead." Adam told them.

"Wow. That's kinda cool. Creepy but cool. But how do they know their fighting another Immortal rather than some random mortal?" Willow asked.

"They have a sort of advanced warning system. They can sense when another of their kind is near. They can also sense Holy Ground of any sort."

"Why would they sense holy ground? Is it like holy water and vampires?" Buffy asked confused.

"Because it's a sanctuary. It's one of the few rules the Game has. They cannot fight on Holy Ground, and a challenge once issued cannot be interfered with meaning no ganging up on others. Although there are head hunters." Adam said the last part as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Head hunter? What are head hunters?" Xander asked confused.

"Exactly what they sound like, they hunt for the heads of those younger and weaker then themselves and take their heads thus bringing about the Gathering sooner."

"What's the Gathering? And this 'game' you mentioned earlier?" Giles asked.

"The Game is something that all Immortals must participate in no mater what. No one really knows what it is but they do know that there is supposed to be some sort of ultimate prize. The Gathering is when there are only a few Immortals left in the world and no more joining the Game. They will be drawn together in some isolated place and fight each other until there is only the one left, thus ending the game and winning the prize."

"Wow sounds grim." Willow said softly.

"What's this prophecy you mentioned earlier?" Buffy asked.

"Here let me read it to you," Giles said as he picked up a book in front of him and began to read;

"When the Riders of the End of All and the Students of the Crimson Weeping Tree meet upon the crux of evil during the time that the evil reaches out it's hand and bathes the moon in blood an End shall be met. Whether for the evil that they face both before and behind, or for those who stand against the evil lies all around and within them. The Ancient One and The Crimson Weeping Tree who bind the Riders and the Students together joined by a third who is of the line of the Angelic Warrior shall decide the fate of all. Three made One, One made three. Eternal they all be. A Trinity for Eternal after, A Warrior, A Witch, and An Ancient, so mot it be."

"Wow sounds bad. Lot's of evil." Willow commented.

"Yes. Well I think I might know who the Student's are that the prophecy refers to, and probably the Ancient is most likely Methos." Adam told them.

"What do you know about these 'students'?" Giles asked going into researcher mode.

"Well whenever there's a mention of Methos there's usually a mention of the 'Red Willow's' and vice versa." Adam explained

"Red Willow's? What's that? And what does that have to do with the Students?" Giles asked.

"Well the Red Willow's are the student's of an unknown immortal. But what is known about this is that this teacher marks all of his students."

"Marks them how?" Giles asked.

"They get a tattoo on the inside of their right wrist. It's of a red willow tree being struck by lightening. Their called the Red Willow's. They are all very good and long-lived Immortals. Only thing is there aren't many of them." Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"Well there are only about three Red Willow's that we know about. There might be more. What worries us is we have no idea who their teacher is. We just know that their old. Not as old as Methos but they do seem to be associated with him. Most of the recent mentions of Methos have been with him being around a known Red Willow. That's pretty much all we know." Adam said.

"Well we should research and see if we can find anything." Giles said causing the group to go to their usual research modes. Adam joined Willow at the computer and talked to her as they worked for the next several hours.

   [1]: http://us.f11.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Compose?To=bountyhunter_danyella@yahoo.com&YY=88453&order=down&sort=date&pos=0



	4. Secret’s? What Secrets?

Title- Red Willow's (4/?)

Author- Danyella Skyler Silverfire

Email- [bountyhunter_danyella@yahoo.com][1]

Disclaimer- I don't own them. Wish I did but I don't so please don't sue me.

Rating- PG-13 I guess (Language)

Category- Crossover w/ Highlander and another series that is a secret right now.

Distribution- Ask and you shall receive.

Pairings- Xander/Anya, Buffy/Reily, Willow/Methos, others that are currently a secret.

Summary- 

Dedication- To anyone who even bothers to read what I write.

Feedback- Please. I love feedback good or bad. It helps me come up with more ideas for stories.

# Chapter Four

## Secret's? What Secrets?

Giles was going through his books while Spike watched TV and Buffy sharpened some stakes when there was a knock at the door. Giles got up and opened the door and was shocked speechless by who was standing there.

"Giles. Can we come in?" Angel asked softly.

"O-of course Angel. Come in." Giles said admitting Angel, Faith, Wesley, and Cordelia into the apartment. "Do you mind telling me why you're here?"

"Vision." Cordelia said as she looked around Giles apartment with distaste.

"Oh. Well then, why don't we get the others here and you can tell us about this vision. Buffy? Would you mind getting the others? I believe that Willow said something about her and Xander showing him the Bronze." Giles said.

"Sure Giles. I'll be back soon." Buffy said as she headed out the door.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Giles said as he went into the kitchen to make some more tea.

*****************************

Buffy entered the Bronze and looked around the crowded room for Willow's bright red hair. She finally spotted Xander sitting at a table with Anya and two strange men but couldn't see Willow or Adam. As she approached she managed to overhear what they were talking about. Buffy out of curiosity hid out of sight so she could overhear the conversation.

*****************************

"So you're really Wills son huh?" Xander asked the slimmer man with dark brown hair.

"Yup. One of three. *chuckle* You really got yourself mixed up in strange family kid." The man answered.

"Hey watch it with the kid stuff. I am you're uncle after all. Well according to Willow anyway." Xander said.

"Yes but he just happen to be a _lot_ older than you." The man with black hair said from were he sat next to the brown haired man.

"So Javen were did you're illustrious parents get off to?" Anya asked.

"Don't know. They're probably off groping in a dark corner. Or maybe a lit one." The brown haired man answered.

"It _has_ after all been a couple of years since they've seen each other. They have a lot to catch up on." The black haired man said before chuckling.

"Ewww…thanks a lot Ares. Just what I needed. A mental picture of my best friend and a guy I just met having sex." Xander said his face screwed up in disgust.

"Just wait a while. Those two can't keep their hands off each other for long. You'd almost swear they were newlyweds." Javen said smiling.

"Since you brought it up I can always bring up how you and Rez acted when you two first got married." Willow's voice said as her and Adam approached the group.

"Mom! That's just cruel!" Javen said laughingly as Willow sat down in Adam's lap when he took a seat.

"Don't worry I won't. They will be around you two long enough that I won't need to tell. So you two are early. You're not going to stir up trouble are you?" Willow asked with her eye's narrowed.

"Me cause trouble? Now why would I want to do that?" Javen said asked his face all innocence.

"Maybe because you're the God of Trouble? I'm not sure but that could be the reason." Adam said with a casual smirk.

Javen pouted as the other laughed at his experience.

"Willow you have a really weird family." Anya said bluntly.

"You don't know the half of it Anya. I've only told you a little about my family." Willow said.

"Don't worry Xander. After a century or two you'll get used to us. Even _I_ have to admit that our family is weird." Rez said.

"You think we should head for Giles house and see if they need us for anything?" Xander asked. "I mean he could have discovered something new on that prophecy."

"That sound's like a good idea Xander. You guys going to come?" Willow asked looking at Javen and Rez.

"Sure sounds good." Javen said after a quick look at Rez to see his nod.

"Great. Come on and let's hurry so we can head home and plan for the party." Willow said as she got up to gather her stuff.

*****************************

Buffy looked rather confused by what she overheard before she snuck out of the Bronze and went back a few blocks before heading back to the Bronze meeting up with Willow and the others.

"Buffy, hi. What are you doing here?" Willow asked when she spotted Buffy heading towards them.

"Who are you're friends?" Buffy asked looking at Javen and Rez

"Well the tall one with the dark brown hair is Javen, and the other one is Rez." Willow said introducing them to Buffy. "Oh, they also know all about what goes bump in the night so you can say whatever in front of them."

"Angel and the others from LA showed up. Something about a vision that Cordelia had. Giles want's to see you back at his place." Buffy said while looking suspiously at Javen and Rez.

"Well let's go see what's happening then." Xander said before continuing on to Giles place.

*****************************

"Hi guy's were here. I brought a couple of friends too." Willow said as she entered the apartment after Buffy.

Before she could say anything else Buffy's fist slammed into her face causing her lip to split, then Buffy threw her on the floor and straddled her and holding a stake poised over her heart.

"Buffy what are you _doing_." Giles asked stunned by Buffy's actions.

"Look's to me like the Slayer's finally lost it if you ask me." Spike said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Willow?" Buffy demanded of the girl below her.

   [1]: file:///A:/ym/Compose%3FTo=bountyhunter_danyella@yahoo.com%26YY=10945%26order=down%26sort=date%26pos=0



	5. Confessions of a Willow

**Title:** Red Willow's (5/?)  
**Author:** Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Wish I did but I don't so please don't sue me.  
**Rating:** PG-13 I guess (Language)  
**Category:** Crossover w/ Highlander and another series that is a secret right now. Ya can try and guess what series though  
**Distribution:** Ask and you shall receive.  
**Pairings:** Xander/Anya, Buffy/Reily, Willow/Methos, others that are currently a secret. Can guess if ya want. But they might surprise ya.  
**Summary:** Stuff happens. That about all I can say.  
**Dedication:** To anyone who even bothers to read what I write.  
**Feedback:** Please. I love feedback good or bad. It helps me come up with more ideas for stories.  
**Author's Notes:** "..."

Chapter Five: Confessions of a Willow

Buffy was suddenly pulled off of Willow by her hair and thrown against the wall next to the door hard enough to shake the walls. Buffy was startled to see the Watcher that she had dismissed as harmless was holding her by her hair against the wall and holding a sharp knife against her throat.

"You shouldn't have done that Slayer," Adam hissed while staring at her with eyes so cold they made the Artic look like the Bahamas in comparison. "Willow you okay?" he asked over his shoulder not taking his eyes off Buffy or moving away from her in any way.

"I'm fine Meth-love. I get worse sparing." Willow said as Xander helped her up off the floor.

"She's necessary dad. You can't kill her right now." Javen's voice broke in tinged with anger directed at Buffy. "Much as I would love to see you do that."

Willow walked over and put her hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam nodded slightly and moved out of Willow's way still not taking his eyes off of Buffy.

Buffy turned her eyes to Willow just as she raised her hand and whipped the blood off her lip showing that the split lip had somehow already healed. "You know Slayer," Willow said conversationally as she looked at the blood covering her fingers, "you really should learn to ask before you hit. You'll make less enemies that way. And you just made some dangerous ones." Willow finished before taking her blood covered fingers and whipping them across Buffy's forehead leaving a bright crimson streak while muttering something under her breath.

Adam released Buffy and followed Willow as she walked away to take a seat on the couch. Adam sat down next to her and examined her lip closely before drawing her into a deep kiss.

"Come on you two. Can't you go five minutes without the grope fest?" Javen said amusement tingeing his voice.

"Seriously I'm getting nauseous over here." Rez said.

"I have to agree with them on that one Wills. I'm still not used to you and such PDA's" Xander said adding his own two cents.

"Oh, stuff it you three." Willow said pulling away from Adam reluctantly.

"Willow what's going on? Who are these two?" Giles asked confused by what was going on.

"That's Javen he's related to me, and that's Ares or Rez for short. He's a...friend of Javen's." Willow said gesturing to each in turn. "Their visiting for a while."

"Ares? As in Greek God of War Ares?" Giles asked.

"My parent's named me. You can say they're really into Greek Mythology." Rez said his voice heavy with irony.

Willow's head suddenly snapped up from where she was talking to Adam softly and turned towards Javen. "What the fuck do you mean we have to tell them? Do you seriously want me to loose my head?"

"Of course not mom, but they need to know. We tell them our little secrets or they come back and bite us in the ass." Javen said completely serious.

Willow sighed. "Fine. Well do you know where I should start?"

"The beginning is always the best." Adam said.

"Crap. I hate explaining myself." Willow grumbled softly. "Well I guess I should answer some questions, huh? So Whatcha want to know first?" She asked the gathered group.

"Why were you just talking in Japanese?" Giles asked.

"We needed to discuss something without being interrupted." Willow said.

"What was with the blood and whipping it on Buffy. Not that I care mind you but it's just...ewww!" Cordelia said.

"Nothing really. Umm...would you excuse me a moment? I want to go clean up before I explain everything." Willow asked.

"Sure Willow." Giles answered.

Willow walked towards the bathroom leaving behind a silent room.

"So... Who are these people?" Cordelia asked.


End file.
